bloodplusanimefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 20
Chevalier Van Argiano is in a facility full of people affected with D67 where his subordinate reports that compared to Vietnam results, the zoanthropy problem has decreased 30%. Suddenly, a pair of Schiff break into the facility. They behead all of the Chiropteran chasing them and taste the blood, but apparently there’s no change. The two escape through the skylight with the arrival of guards. Meanwhile, David, Kai, and the rest arrive at the Red Shield HQ, a large cruise ship. Through the intercom, Joel tells them that Elizabeth’s naked body has been found. And since the Elizabeth who was with them was a mimic, they are to be isolated for 72 hours to ensure none of them are injected with anything that might cause any peculiarity. Saya and Hagi are traveling through the countryside in the back of a truck towards the “Zoo”. Over the radio, they hear that an explosion on a US nuclear powered aircraft carrier has caused six casualties. Hagi tries to get Saya to eat something because she hasn’t in three days, but she refuses. Saya questions what Chiropterans are, what she is. She develops a lonely feeling. At Red Shield HQ, Kai asks David to tell him everything. David says that Joel’s diary, which would tell Kai about their battle against the Chiropteran and about Saya’s history, can only be read if he has the intention of continuing to fight against them. He would never be allowed to return to an ordinary life. Kai confirms that he is ready and wants to see the diary. The Chevaliers: Solomon, Nathan, and James all gather to meet in France at Solomon's Mansion. They wait for Amshel to show up. They start talking of Diva, who is sleeping off to the side, and mention the “blood of awakening.” The conversation between the Chevaliers turns to Saya and Hagi. Apparently Hagi is Diva’s bridegroom and Saya is the Chevaliers' bride. Even though her blood can kill them, Solomon notes that if she's the same race as them, it might be possible to clear misunderstandings of origin so that they would be able to understand each other better. But, as the just-arrived Amshel continues, it is Red Shield who is to blame for it not being that way. Amshel, who is still in Elizabeth’s form, pats Diva’s head as she sleeps. Back on the Red Shield ship, Kai can’t believe what he’s reading. David questions if he can still call Saya family now that he knows what he does. Kai is silent to the question and even more silent when Riku shows up. Amshel changes back to his normal appearance and tells the group about meeting Saya and Hagi in Russia. According to him, this is the most human Saya he’s ever seen, but her blood still could kill them. He also saw Hagi, who he calls a puppy for following Saya everywhere. Amshel says that he’s invited Saya to the zoo, the place where it all started and where it will all end. As Chevaliers, they exist for Diva and cannot permit the existence of anyone who wants to kill Diva. James and Nathan agree, but Solomon is initially hesitant. After Solomon comes around, the four make a toast to Diva. That night, as Solomon leaves, he thinks about the dance he had with Saya. The same two Schiff who had attacked the facility earlier approach him from behind. They try to quickly kill him, but he vanishes and reappears behind them. After introductions, the Schiff attack him again for his Chevalier blood. They quickly prove to be no match for Solomon’s powers, as he’s able to catch their blades even with his bare hands. When the two do manage to cut off his bladed arm, Solomon decides that holding himself back isn’t needed. Van Argiano and his crew arrive later to clean up the mess. Solomon, deep in thought, decides that he’s going to meet Saya. Meanwhile, deep in the countryside somewhere, Saya sleeps while Hagi watches over her. Category:Anime Episodes Category:Season 02